Operation: Perfect Little Angels
by StrayBullet69
Summary: Sequel to Operation: Spiders. The 6 spies are sent on a mission to investigate disappearences in a town, where the children are perfect and follow the rules. It soon goes downhill fast when Tony suddenly becomes one of them, more soon follow. Please R&R!
1. No Kid, And No Pay

**I do not own anything**

**PLEASE REVIEW!...PLEASE!**

**Now Loading...Episode 17**

**Operation: Perfect Little Angels**

**Town Hall in Dickinson Massachusetts 7:33 pm**

Several city officials capture a young kid, possibly early teens, 15, 14?

"Hey man, what the hells your damage?" he's thrown to the floor. A dark silhouetted figure turns around.

"What do we have here?"

"My name is Scott Whitfield, Christ I was just taking a jog."

"Your not from here, are you Scott?"

"No, I'm from Cambridge, it's right over the hill, no one ever comes to this town." Scott said

"You seem to be a very troubled boy Scott."

"Look man, I was just trying to get a jog in, alright; look, I don't know what the hell kind of town your running, but I don't like it, just lemme go home before I call the police."

"That won't be necessary, I see you are boy in need of guidance." Another silhouette appears

"Look, you guys got issues, it's a free country man, if I wanna jog in your little perfect town I'll do what I damn well please!"

"I'm afraid we can't let you go Scott, your the perfect new child for this town." the second said

"Look, I don't wanna have to hurt anyone." Scott casually took out a spring assisted knife from his jacket pocket.

"Hey...hey boss he's got a knife!" [shcick!, the blade opens]

"Hold him down!"

"Take this you pig!" [stab stab]

"Ow!" Scott stabbed him twice, once in the lower abdomen, the other in the right shoulder. The other guard tried to get him

"Come here kid!" Scott then responded by elbowing him in the stomach, then the face, then shot the blade up and it cut off his right ear.

"AHHH"

"Get him!" more guards rush out

"You ain't taking me down!" Scott ran towards the nearest window, and broke out. Shoot, why ain't he in WOOHP? He did end up dropping his knife on the fallout. Scott dashed down the street

"Get a medic in here...and I want him captured immediately, I don't him poisoning the minds of our perfect children."

**Southdale Junior High, next day 12:12 pm**

Lee and Tony were giggling as the laid down a trip wire across the hallway, Nick walked passed.

"What are you gavones doing?" he asked

"Playing a prank on principal Shields."

"TONY!"

"Alright carry on." Nick stepped over the trip wire

"Huh?" Lee asked in disbelief "Don't you wanna know at least what it does?"

"Not really, but uh, those budget cuts are cutting to me and Stine's checks each week, perfect collateral payback."

"Alright, but happens when she asked where you two were?" Lee asked

"I'll say I was at lunch and Stine was elsewhere."

"Speaking of which, you two get paid like 5 grand a mission, and a cool house, why are you complaining about a few less duckets in your paychecks?"

"American pride Tony, you wouldn't understand."

"Speaking of pay, how come you me, Marc and Megan don't get paid." Lee pondered

"I dunno...come to think of it...I don't think any young agents get paid." Nick also pondered

"Well then, I do believe we have something to say to Mr. Teaching-spying-cheapskate-Lewis." Tony said

"Why don't you ask him then." Jerry's voice came from nowhere

"Jerry if you're gonna WOOHP us, at least have the courtesy to-[Whoosh]" The three landed into the plushy pink chair, along with Marc and Megan, Nick wondered

**Jerry's office; moments later**

"Hey where's Sti-[oof]" Stine fell right on top of him

"Uh, Nick, found Stine."

"Thanks Captain Sarcastic." they got up

"Cicero I do believe it's captain obvious-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID"

"Ahem, if I may." Jerry interjected. Everyone sat down. "Now-"

"Wait wait wait." Lee stood up "Jerry, before you send us on a dangerous life or death mission, as usual, where we will likely end up in a possible death imposing predicament, where we will very likely then inexplicably get out of using a gadget resembling some usual household or practical hand held item of your childish design to escape, and then catch some adolescent of older villain, with some evil agenda of a mission specific evil plan or somehow overthrow the world, with some kind of huge idiotic overkill device which we will indeed have to sabotage, catch the baddie, exchange witty banter then return home to our humdrum and utterly run-of-the-mill lives until you whoosh us down these expensive, monotonous, and basically ridiculously designed tunnels to start the robotic process all over again-[long deep breath] I have to ask you a question."

"Damn." Brian said

"I second that damn." Jerry added "Why can't you be more outspoken like this in history class?" Jerry asked

"Which reminds me, how did you get here Jerry, I thought you had a class?" Marc asked

"Well I had used a clone, then WOOHPED myself, I must say I could get used to that." "So what's your question, and don't feel afraid to rant using big words again."

"Okay." Lee began "How come Nick and Brian get paid and we don't!" Lee complained like a little baby

"Well that load of confidence didn't last long." Jerry frowned "But you do deserve an explanation, to be honest I never paid my young agents, Sam, Clover, Alex, Dean, Britney, Blaine, never; not once."

"So why were we different?" Brian asked

"Well for one you joined after your 18th birthday meaning I'm in big legal trouble if I don't."

"So why can't we get paid?" Megan started to complain

"Yeah." Tony added

"Okay fine, I'll pay you." Jerry dug into his pockets "Marc you get...23$." "Megan...a half eaten 5 stick pack of juicy fruit chewing gum."

"Gee, that hard work really paid off." she frowned

"Tony, uh...two paper clips, and a rubber band."

"Cool!"

"And Lee, you get...some pocket lint...and I think that's half a Snickers wrapper."

"Aw come on, at least have the courtesy to gimme the whole wrapper!"

"Yeah Jerry, this isn't a paycheck it's crap." Marc complained

"Speak for yourself, you at least got actual money." Tony added

"It's 2010, what can a boy genius do with 23 dollars American?" Marc asked

"In America...nothing." Nick chuckled.

"Well sorry spies but a paycheck is out of a question right now, we have a very tight budget."

"Yeah it's being spent on Nick and Brian." Lee whispered

"Actually it's being spent on the mayhem you all cause, shall I go to the montage?"

"No."

"No no."

"No it's quite alright."

"Good, now on with this mission..." Jerry turned on the monitor. "Alright, we have disappearances of children around your ages in the Dickinson Massachusetts area, the latest, a 15 year old named Scott Whitfield." "Sometime in the early evening last night." Jerry explained

"So you want us to go looking for him?" Nick asked

"No I want you to go to Six Flags on me prancing on roller coasters, whistling Dixie." Jerry rolled his eyes

"Alright."

"See you Jer!"

"Just a minute!"

"So close." Believe it or not they were halfway out the door.

"Sit down." Jerry ordered "Look, I also want you to go searching in the town and tell me what you find, there must be some connection with the disappearances."

"Alright boss." they said

"Gadgets, we have the multi-tool bracelet." "The see no evil sunglasses, and the laser lip gloss." " For Nick and Brian, fresh from the Eastern Blok and cause I feel like giving you these, the Kalishnikov 47, Akimbo Mac 11's, and the Walther P99 pistol." "Get to it spies, the future awaits, and maybe when you come back, you will be more mature members of society and not as greedy."

"We'll see about that."The four spies did the dress up thing

"Ha."

"Yeah."

"Ha, ha ha."

"Ho, ho, ho, ha."

"YEAH!"

"Good luck!" "Ta ta!" they hopped on the jet and sped off to New England.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Clueless And Followed

**I own nothing!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Somewhere Over America 12:33 pm**

Okay, 12:30 back home, meaning 9:30 in Dickinson, perfect for a stealth operation, not so much a findy-searchy-find-stuff-out operation." Nick explained

"Eh, can't be too hard, come on it's New England." Marc chuckled

"Yeah, I know, those mooks'll believe anything." Nick said "Ain't that right Lee...Lee?" Lee turned around in his chair, talking on his MPCOM

"Yup, that's right Alex, he doesn't pay us a dime, deliberately didn't pay you, Sam, or Clover either."

"Oh, here we go with the money kick again." Nick groaned

"Yeah, think of all the shoes you could have bought with 5 g's...A MISSION!" "I know...yup he's such a cheapskate...well I wouldn't go as far as saying your better spies then they are...Trust me, I've seen what these guys can do...an example...uh...well they did this thing to this one dudes face that was pretty bad...no I don't wanna explain it, it was disgusting."

"Whose big red/money-money-money talking to?" Brian asked coming into the cockpit with a burger in his hand

"One of Jerry's old spies, he's starting a bitch session to get support so he gets payed." Nick said

"Jesus, gimme the phone."

"Hey." Lee groaned, Brian took his seat by Tony, eating his Big Mac.

"Who is this...Cause I wanna know...[sigh]...Brian...Stine...Like R.L. Stine...Ya know the horror author...The guy who wrote Goosebumps...yeah that guy...Look, who are you...Alex?...Are you the smart one...K that's Sam, so your the sportsy one...right...well look sweetheart, did you or do you work for the C.I.A.?" "...Central Intelligence Agency...yes that's what has stood for since 1947...yes those guys." Brian sighed "It's like I'm talking to an idiot." He told everyone...who chuckled "Oh, you heard that...oh you didn't work for the CIA then?" "Oh, okay; then you can't kick mine or Cicero's asses...says me, that's who...oh, darn, your breaking up [makes static noise]...were going through a tunnel...[static noise]...can't hear you, bye-[disconnects]" "What a bitch." he handed Lee back his MPCOM

"Shes actually very nice." Tony said

"Look guys, were sorry we get paid and you don't, but; come on, were adults, this is how adults get paid, maybe when your older, you'll understand." Nick said

"Hey, Brian, where did you get the burger?" Lee asked

"McDonalds." "It's my lunch...like the one I bought myself...with my paycheck...and not the one my mommy made me with love in a brown paper bag with the crust cut off saying "love you kiddo."

"Okay, alright we see your point." Megan agreed.

"Good, now sticking to the task at hand, we need to get our story straight when in town, Me and Stine are FBI agents, which isn't a lie, inspecting the disappearances, again, not a lie." Nick said "Lee and Marc our interns, while Megan and Tony start looking."

"I like that plan, especially the part where Tony gets to f*ck sh*t up while searching." Tony said

"First of all, which the mouth young man." Brian said "Second, your not, your being stealthy."

"Emphasis on stealthy Tone." Megan said patting his head.

"And be respectful please, we don't need another Paris incident, do we?" Nick asked

"no."

"No."

"No way."

"I still have the burns."

"Thought not."

"What do you know, were here." Marc added. They landed the jet outside of town. And stepped out

"Okay, were all clear on what we have to do, correct?" Brian asked

"Yes."

"Good, Lil T and Megs, start stealthing it up." Nick ordered

"Check." Tony smirked, they headed into town, jumping on the rooftops.

"Alright kids, look respectable." Nick said. He and Brian were wearing 3 piece suits and shades. They entered town. Quickly they noticed, everything was so clean cut, the houses looked generally the same, and the adults all wore nice clothes. There wasn't a lot of people in town, as everyone was working

"Wow, this place is...dead." Nick said

"I agree, it's so...perfect." Marc said at a loss for words. They came into the town square. Where the mayor looked from his window down at them from the town hall

"Whoever those people are, I don't like them." he said to his assistant

"I agree, the have feds written all over them." she said

"Last thing I need is Washington breathing down our necks...I don't want anyone disrupting our operation, speaking of which, where is Whitfield?"

"Still haven't found him sir."

"Of course, he probably ran home to mommy and daddy and cried all the way to government."

"Not possible sir, we checked all cameras around the borders, he's still here...question is, where." the assistant said

"Well, you be sure to have everyone looking, I'll keep our guests busy."

"Yes sir." …

"And...is our perfect ray able to be in handheld devices yet?"

"Just finished, and distributed this morning."

"Excellent." … … …

**Dickinson Massachusetts 9:48 am**

"Well aside from this whole town being creepy and perfect...it's not to shabby." Nick said

"I agree, a nice place to raise a family." Brian said

"That is a great attitude." the mayor said walking up towards them."Hello there, I am Horatio Greenwood, the mayor of Dickinson, are you all new to town?"

"Yes, I am Special Agent Nicholas Cicero, this is Special Agent Brian Stine, Federal Bureau of Investigation." they took out their badges.

"Were here responding to several amber alerts happening in this area." Brian added

"Oh, okay...so who are the other two?"

"Oh this is Marc and Lee Jennings, our interns." Nick explained

"Alright, well, lemme give you all a grand tour of our town, maybe it will shed some light on your search."

"Much obliged." Brian said

**Elsewhere, minutes later**

Megan and Tony were around the outside of the town hall, doing some clue searching

"Ugh, 30 minutes and still nothing." Megan groaned "Maybe were losing our touch."

"Doubt that Megan." Tony said "But haven't you noticed something?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno, it's like a feeling...of creepiness, this place looks too perfect."

"I agree." Megan came to the window smashed the previous evening, a new glass pane was put in it's place "Huh, a new window."

"So, they replaced a window, they break all the time, I know." Tony said

"True, but still, it seems kind of-whoa-[thud]" Megan tripped over something

"Hey Megan, a clue."

"Great." she said, face on the ground. "What is it?"

"Looks like a knife." Tony had indeed found Scot's knife that he dropped. Intrigued, Megan stood up and the two examined the find.

"Hmm, interesting, it's spring assisted, see." she said

"What's this brown stuff on the blade?" Tony asked Megan wiped some of it off

"Well, it came off too cleanly to be rust, so my guess is, dried blood."

"Ew, yuck." Tony groaned dropping the knife.

"Stop being a baby." Megan picked it back up and examined the design on the handle. "Huh, the design is Grand Theft Auto IV...must belong to a kid in town."

"Guess we should check at the school, maybe it belongs to a kid, and maybe this kid knows of the disappearances...worth a shot." Tony suggested

"Well it's the only clue we got, so; lets hit it." they headed off towards the school. The assistant and some henchmen were behind them.

"Follow them...and bring them to me." she ordered.

TO BE CONTINUED...PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
